How to be
by Freaksontour
Summary: Als Cathy und Jaina vor fünf Jahren nach London auswanderten, ahnten sie noch nciht, was für Abenteuer und Leute auf sie warten würden. Die Freundinnen lernen nicht nur den berühmtesten Detektiv aller Zeiten kennen, sondern auch seinen superkriminellen Erzfeind. Als diverse mysteriöse Morde geschehen, ermitteln beide auf eigene Faust. Können sie den Mörder schnappen?


Edit: Sherlock Holmes und alle dazugehörigen Charaktere gehören Sir Arthur Conan Doyle. Die anderen Charaktere sind frei erfunden und jegliche Ähnlichkeiten mit einer Person sind Zufall.

1 – "COOL"

"A nuclear war can ruin your whole day." – Author unknown

Jaina und Catherine hatten es sich gemeinsam auf einer Treppe in der City von London gemütlich gemacht. Sie kamen gerade von einem Japanisch-Seminar und wollten noch ihr karges Mittagessen in Ruhe essen, bevor es auf zur nächsten Station ging, der University of London, einer der ältesten und renommiertesten Universitäten überhaupt. Allerdings gingen die beiden jungen Frauen nicht dorthin, um zu lernen, sondern um zu lehren. Jaina unterrichtete Mathematik in allen möglichen Formen und Ausführungen, während Catherine Medizin unterrichtete. Hauptberuflich arbeitete Jaina an der Uni, Cathy –wie jeder sie nannte – arbeitete eigentlich als Rechtsmedizinerin im Department of City Coroner, dem DCC, im Auftrag der City Police, aber oft hielt sie sich auch im Rechtsmedizinbereich des Scotland Yard auf. Beiden machte der jeweilige Job wahnsinnig Spaß, nur manchmal war ihnen etwas langweilig, vor allem Jaina, weil sie von manchen Sachen schneller gelangweilt war als ihre beste Freundin, was daran lag, dass sie schneller als andere irgendwelche Rästelhefte durch hatte und damit wenig Freizeitbewältigung zur Verfügung stand.

„Puh, wie kommst du nur den ganzen Nachmittag mit einem klitzekleinen Käsebrötchen aus?", jammerte Cathy und warf einen skeptischen Blick auf das Mittagessen ihrer sehr intelligenten Freundin. Heute waren sie auch wieder schön angezogen. Das lag allerdings daran, dass sie später am Abend im Scotland Yard eine Lesung halten würden zum Thema „Mathematik des Serienkillers und dessen häufigste und auffallendste medizinische Vorgeschichte". Ein völlig frei erfundenes Thema, das sich Jaina und Cathy eines schönen Abends beim Essen ausgedacht hatten und das Projekt dann sofort umsetzten um es jetzt zu präsentieren. Die Polizei konnte man doch für all so was begeistern, solange es glaubhaft rübergebracht wurde.

„Äh… halt so?", schlug Jaina schmunzelnd vor und warf ebenfalls einen Blick auf Cathys Essen, das der Menge her wahrscheinlich auch einer Barbaren-Schar genügt hätte. Sie verstand gar nicht, dass ihre Freundin noch in Kleidergröße S bis M passte, bei diesen Mengen. Allerdings hatten sie seit heute Morgen nichts mehr gegessen und daher waren die fünf Butterbrezen und zwei Apfeltaschen wohl noch ziemlich wenig, verhältnismäßig. „Gegenfrage: Wie bekommst du das nur alles in dich rein?"

„Geht alles in die Brüste", erklärte Cathy und grinste verwegen. Das hatte eine ehemalige Studienkollegin immer als Erklärung gegeben, wenn es zur Größe der Brüste ging. Dann schaute sie Jaina ernst an. „Meinst du, die Polizisten kaufen uns den Megastuss wirklich ab?"

„Natürlich. Sind doch wir", lachte die Brünette mit den schönen, mittellangen Locken und strich sich die Brötchenkrümel von ihrer weißen Bluse. Dazu trug sie einen schwarzen, strengen Rock und schwarze Pumps von Jimmy Choo, sündhaft teure Dinger mit Peeptoe und ein wenig Glitzer, aber trotzdem ziemlich edel. Wer sagte, dass Arbeit keinen Spaß machte wenn man sich so was leisten konnte?

„Na, wenn du das sagst", erwiderte Cathy nun auch lachend und fuhr sich mit den Fingern durch die kupferfarbenen, schweren Locken, die ihr lang bis an die Taille fielen. Ihr war ziemlich warm in ihrem schwarzem Armor&Psyche Kleid, das ihr gerade mal bis zur Mitte der Oberschenkel ging. Außerdem taten ihr die Füße weh, wahrscheinlich ein bisschen mehr sogar wie Jaina, diese war nämlich vorausschauend genug gewesen, um sich Anti-Blasen-Pflaster an die Fußsohlen und an die unterste Fußsehenenstelle zu kleben. Cathy trug auch höhere Absätze, Schuhe von Casadei waren eben doch eine Zumutung.

„Ich habe Ihnen soeben die Klausur aus dem Jahr 2009, Mathematik 2 ausgehändigt. Ich möchte, dass Sie die Aufgaben eins, sowie drei und vier vollständig bis Montag lösen und mir abgeben. Es handelt sich hierbei um die Approximation im quadratischen Mittel im Raum der trigonometrischen Polynome in Aufgabe vier, in Aufgabe drei um eine einfache Kugel- mit Mittelpunkt- und Integralrechnung, sowie in Aufgabe eins geht es um das Fundamentalsystem des homogenen Systems. Dies alles sind Handrechnungen, allerdings dürfen Sie bei Schwierigkeiten den Taschenrechner benützen. Ich möchte aber, dass Sie es ohne versuchen." Jaina stand hinter dem Pult, die Füße schmerzend und sich langsam für dieses Outfit verfluchend. Der Dolce&Gabbana Rock tat ihr auch nicht gut. Hätte sie doch lieber den angezogen, den sie sich vor drei Wochen selbst genäht hatte. Der war genauso hübsch und gefühlte tausendmal bequemer. Sie hasste schon diese acht Zentimeter-Absätze, wie musste sich Cathy in ihren Zwölfern fühlen?

„Dr. White, ich hätte da eine Frage bezüglich…"

„Jeremy, habe ich mich nicht klar ausgedrückt zum Anfang des Jahres? Sie sind alle Studenten und können inzwischen Ihre Fragen selbst beantworten", fiel Jaina dem jungen Mann ins Wort. Er fragte sie ungefähr jede Stunde was und langsam wurde es ihr zu bunt. Wenn man nichts von Mathe verstand, sollte man besser nicht in ihren Kurs kommen.

„Aber.. hätten Sie heute Abend Zeit sich mit mir zu treffen?"

_Aufdringlich ist der Kerl auch gar nicht_, dachte die 25-jährige bitter und schaute ihn dann strafend an. „Ich denke, inzwischen können Sie sich selbst abputzen. Die Stunde ist beendet. Bis Montag möchte ich von jedem die Aufgaben sehen. Auch von Ihnen, Jeremy." Damit drehte sie den Studenten ihren schmalen Rücken zu und kniff die Augen zusammen. Nur die Nerven bewahren, alles noch Kinder, die Schuhe konnte sie auch gleich ausziehen, nur noch fünf Minuten bis alle draußen waren, dann war es noch eine halbe Stunde bis zur nächsten Lesung.

„Dr. White?"

Das war nicht Jeremys Stimme. Halb neugierig und halb abweisend drehte sich die Dozentin um und bereitete sich vor, ihren bösesten Blick aufzusetzen, damit sie jeden Idioten sofort verscheuchen konnte. „Was?", brachte sie noch halbwegs freundlich zusammen.

Ihr gegenüber stand ein Mann, der etwa fünf Zentimeter größer war als sie – also insgesamt 13 Zentimeter, wenn man es genau nahm – und sehr gebildet wirkte. Er trug einen teuer anmutenden Anzug, Krawatte und saubere Schuhe, sowie ein freundliches und zurückhaltendes Lächeln im Gesicht.

„Mein Name ist Jim Moriarty. Ich bin ebenfalls Mathe-Dozent hier. Ich habe gehört, Sie wären Königsklasse, das hat mich neugierig gemacht." Er streckte eine gepflegte Hand aus, die Jaina nur zögernd ergriff. Diesen Mann hatte sie hier nie zuvor gesehen. Er hatte dunkelblaue Augen und sanft geschwungene Lippen und sanfte, aber irgendwie auch markante Gesichtszüge. Jaina schätzte ihn auf etwa Mitte Dreißig.

„Jaina White", stellte sie sich dann selbst vor. Sie wollte diese Schuhe ausziehen, andererseits war es ihr jetzt wichtig, Haltung zu bewahren. Schließlich wurde ihr eben gesagt, dass sie eine der besten der Mathe-Dozenten war, das war natürlich ein wunderschönes Kompliment. Sonst waren Männer eher erschrocken, wenn sie erfuhren, mit was sie sich beschäftigte.

„Haben Sie heute Abend schon was vor?", fragte Moriarty offenbar ohne Hintergedanken.

„Leider ja. Aber morgen bin ich frei." Sie hatte Lust auf eine richtig gute Unterhaltung unter Mathematikern. Es machte ihr unheimlich Spaß. „Befassen Sie sich zufällig mit dem inelastischem

Materialverhalten von Metallen?" Das hatte Jaina nämlich gerade für sich entdeckt, die Synthese von Physik und Mathematik. Ein wundervolles Ereignis.

„Natürlich, ich habe einige Werke darüber gelesen", bestätigte der Fremde.

„Dann morgen Abend in ‚_Bea's of Bloomsbury_'?"

„Großartig."

„Puhh… wie das müfft", murmelte Cathy vor sich hin, während sie eine halb verweste Frauen-leiche aufschnitt, die diesen Morgen in die Rechtsmedizin geliefert worden war. Spontan war ihr Kurs ausgefallen, so hatte sie beschlossen, mal auf der Arbeit vorbeizuschauen. Komischerweise kamen dann immer die ekligen Sachen herein, wenn sie spontan herkam. „Na, du bist ja mega."

Die Frau war Ende vierzig und etwa eine halbe Woche in der Themse geschwommen, bis man sie gefunden hatte. Cathy mochte Wasserleichen nicht besonders, die liefen immer mal wieder aus oder es kamen verstörend viele Tierchen aus den Leibern herausgekrabbelt. Allerdings konnte man anhand deren Entwicklung feststellen, wie lange der Körper schon nicht mehr lebte. Während Cathy mit der stählernen Zange den Rippenbogen aufbrach und sie sich einen Einblick in das Innere der Frau erlaubte, fluchte sie ununterbrochen. Die Frau hatte weder einen Namen noch sonst irgendwas, was sie identifizieren konnte, so hing jetzt erstmal ein Schild mit „Jane Doe" an dem großen Zeh. Die 26-jährige schüttelte den Kopf und betrachtete die Papiere, die auf dem Klemmbrett beschriftet waren. Die Frau hatte eine tiefe Schnittwunde am Hals, sieben Stichwunden im Oberkörper, die Beine waren der Länge nach aufgeschlitzt. Das Gesicht war völlig verstümmelt worden, nur die Augäpfel waren verschont worden; Cathy hasste Mörder, die ihre Opfer kannten. Die machten alles immer so schmutzig. Wieso kein sauberer Schuss? Warum nicht einfach ein schöner Schnitt? Eine einfache Erdrosselung oder Ertränkung? Wieso immer solch eine unsinnige Brutalität, die ihr den Alltag schwer machte?

„Dr. Romeck, da ist ein Anruf für Sie", unterbrach ihr Assistent Chan ihre Gedankengänge. „Ein gewisser Mister Watson."

„Watson? Etwa Dr. John Watson?" Sofort striff sich die Rechtsmedizinerin die Handschuhe von den Fingern und grapschte nach dem Handy das Chan ihr gebracht hatte. Sie sollte vielleicht anfangen, es nicht immer auf irgendeinem Regal herumliegen zu lassen. „John?"

„Cathy? Störe ich dich gerade?" Er klang etwas müde.

„Nein. Wie geht es Ihnen? Ich hab' gehört, der Krieg hat Ihnen gut getan! Wieso haben Sie sich nicht gemeldet?" _Du Arsch_, dachte sie weiter, sprach es aber nicht aus. Während sie den Mann am Telefon zuschwatzte wusch sie sich die Hände und nahm den Mundschutz ab, um sich neu Labello drauf zu tun. Cathy mochte ihre Lippen gar nicht, die waren so schnell trocken. Aber noch weniger mochte sie, dass John gerade jetzt anrief. Sie war immer noch sauer, aber sie wusste, es war besser, Freude vorzutäuschen.

„Nun, darum geht es ja", meinte Watson langsam und er zögerte hörlich. Nachdenklich legte die Rechtsmedizinerin die Stirn in Falten und bedeutete Chan, die Leiche kurz zuzudecken. „Ich hätte da eine Bitte an dich."

„An mich? Was denn für eine? Gibt's einen interessanten Mord?" Sie spitzte die Lippen. Würde sie nicht so viel arbeiten, hätte sie bestimmt mehr Dates. Verdammt, sie wäre auch gerne so locker wie Jaina, die sich nie Gedanken über Jungs zu machen schien, während Cathy jedem heißen männlichen Wesen über dreißig hinterherglotzte.

„So… kann man es nennen. Die Leiche liegt in der Rechtsmedizin von Scotland Yard und ein … Kollege von mir möchte ihn gerne untersuchen, hat aber keine Zutrittserlaubnis."

„John, wieso sollte ich den denn dann reinlassen?" Cathy drehte sich weg vom Spiegel und hob dann mit spitzen Fingern das Tuch der Leiche, die auf dem Tisch neben der Unbekannten Vierzigjährigen lag. Es war ein jugendlicher Junge, dessen Gesicht schon bleich war.

„Weil es hier um Mord geht und nicht um Selbstmord", erklärte John schnell.

„Jugendlicher Junge?", fragte sie und lies das Tuch wieder fallen.

„Äh… ja. Woher weißt du das?"

Cathy seufzte. Aber da sie wusste, dass das Projekt erst um sieben vorgestellt wurde, hatte sie noch volle fünf Stunden Zeit. Die konnte sie sich also auch genauso gut mit jemand neues vertreiben. „Na gut. Wie heißt er denn?" Sie wollte gerade nach einem Stift greifen, da fiel ihr auf, dass hinter der Trennwand aus dickem Stoff nochmal ein Tisch mit einem noch ungeöffneten Leichensack lag. So ein Mist.

„Sherlock Holmes. Er wird in einer Stunde da sein, ist das okay?"

„Geht klar. Ich hoffe für Sie, er erträgt Stille und Konzentration."

„Cathy?"

„Jaina, was ist los? Ist meine Mama gestorben?" Geschafft lies sich die Kupferhaarige in ihren Stuhl sinken und trank einen Schluck Chai-Tee, der dampfend vor ihr stand.

„Äh.. nein. Ich denke nicht. Aber weißt du, morgen Abend, da wollten wir ins Kino…", fing die Dozentin an und schien sich umzusehen und etwas neues erlebt zu haben. Neugierig richtete Cathy sich auf.

„Ins Kino gehen, ja. In diesen kleinen Schwulen-Film."

„Da kann ich nicht mit." Jaina sah in ihren Terminkalender und strich den Termin raus. Das schwierigste an der Sache war gewesen, tatsächlich anzurufen; Absagen ertrug ihre langjährige Freundin erstaunlich gut, in jeder Art und Weise und auch alle möglichen Absagen.

„Okay. Und was machst du dann?" Grinsend lehnte sich die Medizinerin vor. Jaina sagte nie ohne Grund ab.

„Ein Treffen."

„Mit wem? Doch nicht etwa mit einem _Mann_?"

„Jaa… mit einem Mann, einem Mathe-Dozenten. Er ist total toll und interessiert sich für das selbe wie ich. Ich dachte, es wäre interessanter, mit ihm über höhere Mathematik zu sprechen als Jungs beim Knutschen zuzusehen", erklärte Jaina gelassen und legte ihren Ordner lautstark auf den Tisch, um sich neue Arbeitsblätter für die nächste Stunde zu holen. Cathy kannte den Vorgang schon in- und auswendig.

„Mit einem Mathe-Dozenten und er ist… _toll und.. interessant_", wiederholte sie und gurrte die letzten Worte. „Jaina, du wirst ja eine richtige Aufreißerin."

„Cathy, mach dich nicht lustig. Ich liebe meine Arbeit und du weißt, wie wenig Zeit ich dazwischen hab", protestierte Jaina kichernd und legte ohne ein weiteres Wort auf. Wahrscheinlich kamen gerade die anderen Studenten herein.

Cathy legte ihr Handy weg und wärmte sich am Tee. Jetzt hatte also Jaina einen Kerl an der Angel und würde es wahrscheinlich ziemlich lange nicht merken, bis es sehr offensichtlich wurde, dass er auf sie stand. Sie seufzte. _Real-life_ Liebesgeschichten waren doch die besten. Vor allem die, bei denen man nicht betroffen war.

Cathy war gerade darüber, der Frau den Darm aus dem Bauch zu heben, als es an der Sicherheitstür klopfte. Sie hob den Kopf, schaute auf die Uhr und dachte nach. Vor genau einer Stunde hatte John angerufen. Was für ein pünktlicher Mensch dieser Sherlock war.

„Chan, können Sie die Tür eben mal öffnen?", bat sie und lies das glibberige Eingeweide in die Stahlschüssel pflatschen. Es gab es nässliches Geräusch, dann herrschte Stille, bis ihr Assistent den Fremden hereingeführt hatte.

„Dr. Romeck, ein gewisser Sherlock-"

„Sie weiß von mir", wurde der junge Chinese unterbrochen, von einer ebenso tiefen wie melodischen Stimme. Verärgert drehte sich Cathy um und erblickte einen etwa 1.90 großen Mann, geschätzte 33 Jahre alt, mit schwarzen Locken und grauen Augen, die einen starken Grün- und leichten Blaustich hatten. Sein Teint war eher blass, das machte den Kontrast noch größer.

„Catherine Romeck", stellte sie sich mit unterdrückter Missgunst vor. Sie mochte es nicht, wenn Männer in ihrem Revier besser und kompetenter aussahen als sie. Was nicht so oft der Fall war, aber dieser Sherlock sah so aus, als wüsste er genau, nach was er suchte und als wäre er fähig genug, es allein zu finden. Das hatte sie zwar gehofft, aber lieber hätte sie jemanden, der in Anwesenheit der Toten etwas schüchterner war und nicht so selbstsicher wie er hier.

„John hat mir erzählt, Sie würden wütend reagieren falls ich jemanden ins Wort falle. Woher wusste er das?"

„Dr. Watson war eng mit meinem Vater befreundet, bis er starb." Mit strickten Bewegungen riss sie sich die Handschuhe von den Händen. „Chan, Sie sind für heute befreit. Machen Sie sich einen schönen Abend. Morgen erzählen Sie mir von Ihrem Date mit Luna."

„Dr. Romeck, Sie haben noch vier Leichen…", widersprach der Mann und deutete auf die Säcke.

„Ja, ich weiß. Aber ich habe Zeit. Außerdem haben Sie doch schon Überstunden." Ungeduldig winkte sie ihn weg, woraufhin er verschwand.

Die ganze Zeit hatte Holmes sie beobachtet, was Cathy nur noch etwas wütender machte.

„Sie sollten nicht mehr so viel vor der Arbeit essen", schlug er da plötzlich vor und ging zielstrebig auf die Leiche des Jungen zu, die sie für ihn schon aufgedeckt hatte. Jetzt hasste sie ihn dafür, dass sie so nett gewesen war.

„Ich hab nicht viel gegessen!" Sie dachte an ihren großen, kleinen Mittagssnack. „Was fällt Ihnen überhaupt ein, mir so einen unverschämten Vorschlag zu machen!?"

„Nun, Sie sollten früher aufstehen, um dann genügend Zeit für ein kleines Frühstück zu haben um nicht im Stress das Haus verlassen zu müssen", machte er ungerührt weiter, während er die Leiche begutachtete. Cathy ignorierte ihn und packte den Magen der Frau mit mehr Gewalt, als nötig gewesen wäre, rupfte ihn heraus und lies ihn in eine separate Schüssel fallen. Dann schnitt sie ihn mit einem Skalpell sauber auf und entnahm eine Probe, um sie dann neben das Mikroskop zu legen. Dann drehte sich sich zu Sherlock um. „Ich denke, ein wenig Dankbarkeit wäre angebracht."

„Dankbarkeit – wofür?"

„Vergessen Sie's", murmelte sie frustriert, sich ermahnend, dass sie ihre schlechte Laune nicht an dem Mann auslassen durfte. Stattdessen vertiefte sie sich in der Arbeit, um seine Anwesenheit so gut wie möglich verdrängen zu können. Die letzte Mahlzeit der Frau hatte vermutlich aus einem Bohneneintopf bestanden, was aber eine ziemlich gewagte Behauptung war, das wusste Cathy. Wenn jemand so lange tot war, dann waren die Reste im Magen eher nicht hilfreich. Und wen interessierte es eigentlich, was diese Tote gegessen hatte? Es gab tausende Restaurants, in denen es auch Bohnensuppe gab. Sie warf einen schnellen Blick auf Sherlock. Gerade war er fertig mit der Jungenleiche und richtete sich auf.

„Wo sind hier die Skalpelle und Reagenzgläser?"

„Was brauchen Sie?", gab Cathy eine Gegenfrage und schob ein Stück Haut unter das Mikroskop. Sie wollte wirklich ruhig wirken.

„Ein Skalpell und ein Reagenzglas."

„Hier wird nichts mitgenommen", zischte sie leise und richtete sich dann auf. „Mr. Holmes, bei aller Freundlichkeit, was soll das? Ich habe Ihnen nur Zutritt erlaubt, weil sie mit John befreundet sind, deswegen brauchen Sie sich aber nicht herausnehmen, sich hier an den Beständen und den Leichen zu bedienen."

„Dass Sie zu viel gegessen haben, erkennt man an Ihrer stockenden Gehweise, Sie versuchen, Ihren Magen nicht in Aufruhr zu bringen, sonst wird Ihnen wieder schlecht, was offensichtlich öfters der Fall ist, Sie haben auf der Anrichte da vorne entsprechende Tabletten stehen. Ihr Haar ist ungekämmt, keine Frau in einer solchen Position würde sich das erlauben, es sei denn, sie verschliefe öfters und hat dann Frühs keine Zeit mehr für Make-Up und das Haare kämmen. Ihre Augenringe sind ein deutliches Indiz dafür, dass sie in letzter Zeit länger auf waren als sonst", begann Sherlock dann plötzlich zu sagen, und das in einer professionell schnellen Geschwindigkeit, die andeutete, dass er noch viel mehr sagen könnte, wenn sie ihn lies und er wollte.

Ungläubig starrte Cathy auf den Kerl vor ihr. Das war erstaunlich. Letztens erst hatten Jaina und sie einen Kurs über das Deduzieren besucht, es als unglaubliche Kunst bezeichnet und jetzt stand da jemand, der das perfekt beherrschte. Ihr Mund klappte leicht auf.

„Das ist … Sie können deduzieren? Wahnsinn!", rief sie dann aus, sprang auf und wusste dann nicht so recht, was sie machen sollte. Das war Cathys größtes Problem: Erst handeln, dann denken.

„Meine Damen und Herren, es hat uns sehr viel Freude bereitet, Ihnen anhand einiger Beispiele Ihr Verständnis und Ihr Wissen zu erweitern und wir hoffen, Sie hatten einen ebenso schönen Abend wie wir", schloss Jaina den Vortrag ab, die Polizisten klatschen freundlich und sahen die Mädchen begeistert an. Die glaubten wirklich alles.

Grazil stöckelte Jaina vom Podest herunter, um DI Lestrade förmlich die Hand zu geben, während Cathy die Blätter zusammensammelte und den Projektor und den anderen Kram ab-schaltete.

„Eine sehr schöne Idee, Dr. White", lobte der DI und drehte sich zu seinen Leuten um. „Ab jetzt werden wir diese Methoden weitest möglich anwenden. Es war sehr aufschlussreich und informativ."

Wieder klatschten die Polizisten. Jaina bedankte sich, Cathy kam das Treppchen ebenfalls herunter, mit einem Stapel Papier und Ordnern in den Händen.

„Dann wünsche ich Ihnen einen schönen Feierabend", verkündete Lestrade und die Polizisten zerstreuten sich allmählich aus dem Raum, bis nur noch die zwei jungen Frauen und der DI übrig waren. Alle drei seufzten.

„Wie sind Sie beide eigentlich auf diese Idee gekommen?", wollte der einzige Mann dann wissen. Seine Hände steckten in den Hosentaschen, den leichten – irgendwie total unangebrachten – Schal schon um den Hals geschlungen sah er ebenfalls aus, als ob er gleich aufbrechen wollte.

„Ach, das kommt einem einfach so", erwiderte Cathy und gab Jaina derige Sachen. „Also, ich muss nochmal runter in die RM." Damit verabschiedete sie sich und verschwand in den unteren Bereich des Scotland Yard.

„Sie sieht müde aus", kommentierte Lestrade und runzelte die Stirn. Schon immer war er mit der logischen Jaina fast besser ausgekommen als mit der launischen Cathy, doch trotzdem mochte er beide gleichermaßen.

„Total. In letzter Zeit hat sie super-viel Arbeit, weil sie auch immer gleich Chan heimschickt, wenn er seine acht Stunden voll hat. Ich glaube, sie mag es nicht, Leute länger arbeiten zu lassen", meinte Jaina und schüttelte den Kopf. Wieso wollte sich Cathy auch nicht helfen lassen? Stattdessen kam sie jede Nacht um zehn Uhr nach Hause, vierzehn Stunden Arbeit hinter sich habend und dann noch an Projekten arbeitend. Aber Jaina war ja genauso. Sie kam zwar früher heim, musste aber so viel korrigieren und vorbereiten, dass es frühestens zwölf war, wenn sie ins Bett gehen konnte.

„Und sie lässt sich von Ihnen nicht überzeugen, etwas langsamer zu machen?"

„Langsam? Ein Fremdwort für uns beide", lachte Jaina fast verächtlich und verabschiedete sich. Sie konnte den DI schon leiden, aber er interessierte sich immer viel zu sehr für seine Mitarbeiter. Jaina war froh, nicht hier fest angestellt zu sein so wie Cathy es war. Das würde ihr nur viel zu viele Schwierigkeiten bringen, schließlich würde sie mindestens genauso verbissen wie ihre beste Freundin arbeiten.

Inzwischen hatten sich beide ein recht ansehnliches Leben in London aufgebaut, von dem nicht jeder behaupten konnte, er würde es führen; geschweige denn genießen. Vor fünf Jahren waren Jaina und Cathy dorthin gezogen um ihre jeweiligen Studien zu beenden und eigentlich hatten sie weiter die Welt sehen wollen, aber irgendetwas kam ihnen immer dazwischen. Gebürtig kamen beide aus Deutschland und hatten dort eines der schwersten Allgemeinen Hochschulreifen absolviert, die es dort gab. Die Bayerische.

Jetzt lebten sie zusammen in einer Wohnung in der Innenstadt, in der die Miete unverschämt hoch war, gleich in der Nähe des Oxford Circus. Natürlich konnten sie es sich gemeinsam leisten, neben den ganzen teuren Luxusartikeln, die sich jetzt schon dort darin sammelten. Kleine Holzstatuetten aus China, japanische Kimonos, Fächer, ägyptische Statuen – Jaina liebe die Nofretete, während Cathy begeistert von der anmutig hässlichen Gestalt des Echnaton war – und vielerlei mehr, was sie sich auf Ausstellungen ersteigert hatten. Die gesamte Wohnung mit Einrichtung hatte einen fast unverschämt größenwahnsinnigen Gesamtwert von inzwischen über einer Millionen Pfund. Dessen waren sich beide aber eher weniger bewusst, schließlich kamen immer mehr Sachen dazu, alle von immensem Wert.

Der Erfolg der beiden jungen Frauen war aber nicht nur ihnen zuzuschreiben, der ein oder andere Mensch hatte ihnen viel Zuspruch und Inspiration gegeben. Vor allem drei ihrer damaligen Lehrer an der Schule hatten die beiden angespornt, ihre Träume zu verwirklichen. Zumindest war etwas aus Jaina und Cathy geworden und das war schon mal ein Anfang. Sie hatten sich verschiedene Merkmale der Lehrer zum Vorbild gemacht.

Einmal gab es den Mathelehrer, Señor Matemática, er sprach Spanisch – schließlich kam er auch aus Lateinamerika – sah dementsprechend immer gut gesonnt aus, war immer nett und gut gelaunt und hatte zu der damaligen Zeit versucht, jedem irgendwie zu helfen wenn es ging. Nicht nur in Mathematik, auch bei anderen Angelegenheiten hatte er immer ein offenes Ohr gehabt und war sehr verständnisvoll gewesen. Auch wenn Cathy im letzten Schuljahr nicht gerade eine Leuchte in Mathe gewesen war, hatte sie doch alles verstanden bei ihm, nur die Anwendung machte ihr immer noch Schwierigkeiten, während Jaina von ihm im vorletzten Schuljahr mit ausreichend Aufgaben versorgt worden war, um immer wieder erneut Spaß an der Mathematik zu finden. Deswegen hatte sie es eigentlich auch studiert, da sie den Faden nicht verlieren wollte. Und das eine hatte dann das andere – den Lehrstuhl an der Universität – ergeben.

Mister America war ein weiterer im Lehrertrio, er war ein glatzköpfiger, cooler und moderner Lehrer, der seinen Unterricht in jeder Stunde anders und interessant gestaltete – wobei dieses Gestalten auch einfach nur aus Erzählungen von seinen Abenteuern in Amerika bestand. Jaina hatte bei ihm ihr Englisch erheblich verbessert, während Cathy einfach gerne den Geschichten gelauscht hatte und den Rest des Unterrichts mehr oder minder gelangweilt – oder genervt vom überzeugten Christen-Klassenkameraden – zugehört hatte. Mister America hatte ebenfalls die wichtigste Arbeit der beiden jungen Frauen betreut und ihnen damit das Tor zur Faszination England geöffnet. Außerdem hatte sein lockerer Sprachenumgang und diese Sicherheit, mit der er redete, sie dazu gebracht, im englischsprachigen Ausland zu studieren. Nebenbei wollten beide auch mal so cool werden.

Ein Lehrer, der ebenfalls entscheidenden Einfluss auf die beiden gehabt hatte, war Herr Reinstriezel. Sie hatten ihn nie im Unterricht erleben dürfen, doch schon allein die vielen Unterhaltungen und Späße, die die Mädchen mit Herr Reinstriezel gehabt hatten, hatten solch positive Auswirkungen auf die Gestaltung des späteren Lebens gehabt, dass er eindeutig eine wichtige Person geworden war; für beide, Jaina und Cathy. Er hatte sie ermutigt, aufgerichtet, sich mit ihnen über unfaire Sachverhalte aufgeregt, sie immer wieder zum Lachen gebracht und sie mit Essen beschenkt. Er war ein älterer, gutmütiger Mann und liebte das Essen, nach dem sein Nachname nachempfunden war.

Jaina saß im teuer eingerichteten Wohnzimmer, den Laptop am Schoß und die Haare zu einem strengen Knoten zusammengefasst. Sie bestellte sich gerade neue Stoffe aus China für das Abendkleid, das sie sich schneidern wollte. Inzwischen war es schon halb elf in der Nacht, sie hatte die Hälfte der Hausaufgaben der Studenten korrigiert und war etwas enttäuscht, dass nur so wenige diese einfachen Fragen beantworten konnten. Mit einem Blick aus dem Fenster konnte sie klar und deutlich die Skyline von London sehen, manche Zimmer noch hell erleuchtet und manche schon dunkel. Im Hintergrund lief leise, traditionell japanische Musik, die Jaina jetzt beruhigte, da sie sich immer mehr Sorgen um Cathy machte. Um halb elf wäre ihre Freundin eigentlich schon längst wieder zuhause. Vermutlich war nur der Akku leer, was aber nicht weniger beunruhigend war.

„Nein, Sie kommen hier jetzt nicht rein", schnitt Cathy dem Mann das Wort ab, noch bevor er etwas sagen konnte. Sie drückte die Tür wieder zu. Fast.

„Ich muss rein."

„Ja, mir egal. Von mir aus verrotten Sie hier, aber Sie pfuschen nicht schon wieder an den Toten rum! Außerdem wird der Junge morgen Abend beerdigt, also muss ich mich beeilen", giftete sie, wollte die Türe gar zudrücken, als Sherlock sie einfach wieder aufdrückte, Cathy beiseite schob und sich vor den toten Jungen stellte. Dann zog er seine Lederhandschuhe an und zog die Leichendecke weg.

„Alter?!" Erbost stampfte die überarbeitete Rechtsmedizinerin zu dem gutaussehenden Detektiv hin, knallte eine Hand auf den Metalltisch und knirschte mit den Zähnen. „Verschwinden Sie. Ich weiß, was Sie hier wollen und es _ist nicht_ Ihr Job!"

„Interessiert mich nicht."

„Und mich interessiert nicht, was Sie denken!", motzte sie zurück, packte den Tisch und schob ihn grob von dem Mann weg, der ihr im Moment so im Weg war. Die Leiche darauf bewegte sich ein wenig wegen dem ganzen Herumgeziehe. Cathys unteres Augenlid zuckte verdächtig. Sie war müde, wütend, enttäuscht und es war kein Ende der Arbeit in Sicht. „Verschwinden Sie."

„Cathy! Was machst du noch im Scotland Yard?", wollte Jaina etwas zu laut und etwas zu besorgt wissen. Sie hatte sich doch noch entschlossen, am Festnetz unten in der Rechtsmedizin anzurufen. Cathy wusste auch sofort, was Sache war.

„Tut mir unendlich Leid Jaina, aber ich konnte nicht früher raus. Die Uhr ist kaputt" – das war eine Lüge – „deswegen hab ich nicht gesehen, wie spät es ist. Ich komm bald heim, ich hab nur noch eine alte Oma." Auch was war gelogen, Cathy war jetzt schon fertig mit allen, wollte sich aber noch um den Papiermüll kümmern können, den sie im ganzen Raum verteilt hatte. Nachdem sie Sherlock mehr schlecht als recht rausgeschmissen hatte, war sie so frustriert gewesen, dass sie ihr gesamtes Büro kurzerhand zerlegt hatte, bis am Boden wilde Papierschnipsel lagen. Ihre wichtigen Ordner hatte sie natürlich nicht angerührt, aber der Müll hatte dran glauben müssen.

„Ich mein ja nur, es ist inzwischen zwölf. Wann willst du schlafen?", gähnte Jaina.

„Ja, ich brauch nicht mehr lange. Außerdem ist morgen Samstag, da können wir ausschlafen", beschwichtigte Cathy, war aber selbst inzwischen, nachdem sie ihr ganzes Adrenalin verpulvert hatte, todmüde.

„Von wegen. Aber naja, ich lass dir noch einen Chai-Tee stehen, okay? Weil ich leg mich jetzt hin."

„Logo, schlaf dich schön", grinste Cathy. „Gute Nacht, Jaina."

„Schlaf gut, Cathy. Viel Spaß beim Schlitzen." Leise lachend legte sie auf.

Am nächsten Morgen wachte Jaina gut gelaunt und ausgeruht auf, es war vielleicht kurz nach neun, sie hatte lange geschlafen und der Umstand, dass sie sich keinen Wecker hatte stellen müssen, machte sie noch zufriedener. Außerdem meinte sie den Duft von frischem Café Latte zu schnuppern. Grinsend streckte sie sich, stand auf und zog die beige-rosé farbenen Vorhänge von den Fenstern weg. Fahle, englische Morgensonne begrüßte sie. Das mochte Jaina hier nicht so, dass kein Morgen wirklich strahlte. Sie hatte es schon mal mit einer kleinen Wärmelampe probiert, aber das wurde ihr dann irgendwann zu brenzlig. Spätestens nachdem sie einmal fast ihren lieblings-selbergemachten Vorhang angezündet hatte.

Nachdem sich die Dozentin ihren leichten Bademantel übergeworfen hatte, schlenderte sie in die Küche, um dort einen halbwegs liebevoll gedeckten Tisch zu finden. Die Teller standen schief, darunter lagen etwas knüllige Servietten – allerdings waren es Jainas Lieblingsservietten – und die süßen Tassen, die sich Cathy und Jaina mal auf einem ausgefallenen Weihnachtsmarkt gekauft hatten. Es war zwar Sommer, aber offensichtlich hielt das ihre Freundin nicht davon ab, schon mal weihnachtliche Stimmung verbreiten zu wollen.

„Wo steckt sie nur?", murmelte die Braunhaarige, ging zur Kaffeemaschine und nahm sich den bereitstehenden Café Latte. Anscheinend hatte Cathy die Maschine gestern Nacht noch eingestellt. Da sah sie einen Zettel auf dem Tisch liegen. „Natürlich." Sarkastisch schauend hob sie das Papierchen hoch und las es kurz durch. „Ja… na klar. Ist gut." Dann legte sie ihn hin und setzte sich auf ihren Platz, um sich zumindest jetzt noch zu entspannen. Sobald Cathy wach werden würde, müsste sie bereit sein. Auf dem Zettel standen nur ein paar Worte.

Jaina!

Morgen Beauty-Farm!

Geschenk von Lestrade!

Ich will nicht vor dir wach sein!

Küsschen, Cathy!

Es war schon ewig her, dass die zwei einen Beauty-Farm-Tag gemacht hatten. Und Jaina ahnte, dass Cathy nichts Gutes im Schilde führte, schließlich fiel diese Entscheidung zufällig auf den Tag, an dem sie sich mit Moriarty treffen wollte. Seufzend trank die Mathematikerin einen Schluck Café, mit der leisen Vorahnung, dass sie wohl verkuppelt werden sollte. Das letzte Mal waren die beiden auf einer Beautytour gewesen, da hatte Cathy sich einen bestimmten Polizisten angeln wollen. Der war jetzt allerdings mit seiner blonden Kollegin verheiratet.

„Jaina!"

Genannte zuckte kurz zusammen, als sie den Schrei dieses brünftigen Elches vernahm, dann trank sie nochmal von ihrer Café. Immer wenn ihre Freundin etwas vorhatte, ging sie mit einem Elan ran, der an einen unter sexuellem Entzug stehenden Büffel erinnerte.

„Guten Morgen, Cathy", erwiderte sie dann und musste unweigerlich grinsen, als die Rechtsmedizinerin mit verstrubbeltem Haar, Augenringen und ihrem lieblings Schmuddel-Bademantel, der mit den Entchen drauf, in die Küche geschossen kam, nur um sich dann in aller Seelenruhe einen Kaba zu machen.

„Wie hast du geschlafen?"

„Prima. Du nicht, oder?"

„Ich war gerade fertig, da haben mir die Jungs nochmal eine Leiche reingebracht. Ich wär fast ausgrastet", erzählte Cathy und lies sich leise stöhnend nieder. „Und dann schon wieder so ein Verrückter. Diesmal war die Frau fast zwei Wochen vergraben und-"

„Tja, also ich frühstücke. Das kannst du mir alles beim Beauty-farmen erzählen", schlug Jaina angesäuert vor. Sie fand zwar die Erlebnisse ihrer Freundin immer wieder interessant, aber nicht unbedingt wenn es um Verrückte ging, die Leute aufschlitzten. Wobei Cathy das ja offensichtlich gerne hatte, so oft wie sie davon erzählte.

„Cathy, mach los nun! Wir kommen zu spät!"

„Jaa… tut mir leid, man! Ich bin gleich da!"

„Der Bus fährt in drei Minuten, das ist dir schon bewusst?"

„Ich brauch noch eine Unterhose!"

Zehn Minuten später saßen beide jungen Frauen bepackt mit jeweils einer Sporttasche im Bus, der Richtung Scotland Yard fuhr, und versteckten die müden Augen hinter großen Sonnenbrillen. Zumindest Cathy machte das, Jaina hatte sich ihre stylisch in das Haar gesteckt. Der Vorteil vom frühen Schlafengehen.

„Hey Jaina?" Ganz cool schaute Cathy aus dem Fenster und rückte sich die Sonnenbrille zurecht.

„Was ist?"

„Das Date, das du hast.."

„Es ist kein Date. Es ist ein Treffen." Trotzig schaute die Mathematikerin weg.

„Ach, ihr trefft euch, esst gemeinsam, redet über Dinge die Spaß machen, lacht, versteht euch prächtig – es _ist_ ein Date. Jedenfalls, was ich sagen wollte, heute Abend komm ich auch nicht vor dir heim und deswegen ist es gut, dass ihr essen geht." Unelegant spreizte Cathy im Sitzen die Beine und seufzte. „Ich hasse enge Jeans."

„Ich will dich ja nicht enttäuschen, aber es ist kein Date."

„Okay. Das möchte ich morgen Früh von dir bestätigt haben", grinste Cathy Jaina an, während sich die Braunhaarige zurücklehnte und die Sonnenbrille zurechtrückte.

„Alles klar."

Das Spa lag etwas weiter außerhalb, sodass die beiden jungen Frauen doch noch eine Weile im Bus fuhren. Die ganze Zeit über dösten sie vor sich hin, da sie vom ganzen morgendlichen Stress dann doch etwas geplättet waren – obwohl, von Stress konnte man noch nicht sprechen. Jedenfalls ruhten sie sich aus, bevor sie sich so richtig entspannen würden.

Die Busfahrt dauerte auch nicht allzu lange, daher waren beide am frühen Vormittag angekommen und guter Dinge, dass hier die absolute Entspannung und Schönheitsaufpolierung stattfinden könnte.

„Oooy, Cathy! Schau dir das an! Voll riesig!", staunte Jaina, in diesem Wellness-Center war sie noch nie gewesen und war daher schon überrascht, diesen Tempel zu erblicken.

„Heftig. Ich wette, das zahlt Lestrade nicht selber", spekulierte Cathy und steckte die Sonnenbrille in ihre Sporttasche, sodass man ihre Augenringe sehen konnte. Das war ihr aber jetzt egal, denn gleich würde sie gebeauty-farmt werden und dann wären sie und Jaina wunderschön und perfekt und würden wie die Sonne strahlen! _Naja, zumindest fast_, grinste Cathy und betrat mit Jaina diesen Luxusbau.

„Phat!", entfuhr es der Rechtsmedizinerin schon im Eingangsbereich. Zu ihrer Rechten und Linken befand sich jeweils symmetrisch eine Sitzecke, die aus beigen Ledersesseln bestand, einen kleinen Tisch dazwischen und hübsch verteilt kleine Palmengewächse, die etwa hüfthoch waren. Auch kleine Farne waren gepflanzt worden, sowie Orchideen, die jetzt auf den Tischen standen. Der Boden war mit Marmor gefliest und die Deckenbeleuchtung war freundlich und warm, nicht so zahnarztkalt. Bewundernd stieß Jaina Cathy in die Rippen, diese nickte nur. Den beiden kamen vollkommen ausgeruhte Frauen entgegen, die sehr erfrischt aussahen.

„Unglaublich", gab Jaina von sich und begleitete Cathy zur Anmeldung. Noch nie hatte sie so eine entspannende Umgebung gesehen, nicht mal ihr Wohnzimmer kam da ran. Es roch leicht nach Jasmin und Regen, eine sehr frische und duftende Mischung.

„Guten Tag", wurden sie da von einem freundlichen Mitarbeiter begrüßt. Der trug ein einfaches, weißes Poloshirt und eine schwarze Stoffhose. Er sah sehr gepflegt aus.

„Hallo", sagte Jaina, da Cathy sich immer noch ungläubig umschaute. „Wir haben hier diese Gutscheine." Damit überreichte sie ihm die Geschenke von Lestrade. Der Mitarbeiter lächelte.

„Bekommen wir coole Massagen?", fragte Cathy plötzlich und spähte neugierig über den Tresen.

„Schon mal was von Geheimhaltung gehört?", fragte Jaina etwas überrascht und zerrte ihre Freundin zurück. Dezent war Cathy ja schon mal nicht. Wieder wurde hiermit der Beruf als passend bewertet.

„Aber das sind doch unsere Daten", beschwerte sich Cathy.

„Ja – und? Andere Akten liegen da vielleicht noch rum?"

„Mir egal", schmollte Cathy.

„Ladies, ich muss euch leider enttäuschen", erklärte da der Angestellte.

„Wie?", entfuhr es beiden.

„Nun, ihr beiden seid schon so hübsch, da kann man gar nichts mehr machen. Dem ist nicht mehr zu helfen. Cremt euch ein, dann hat sich die Sache", sagte er und reichte uns die Gutscheine. _Gutfühl-Gutschein, Selbstbewusstseinssteigerung_, stand da drauf. Hatten die zwei vorher so noch nicht wirklich genau durchgelesen. _Hä, haben wir nicht genug Selbstbewusstsein?_, fragte sich Jaina stirnrunzelnd.

_Und damit soll ich mich gut fühlen?_, dachte Cathy ungläubig.

„Pah! Als ob ich mich jetzt gut fühlen würde", schimpfte Cathy, als die beiden im Taxi nach Hause saßen. Irgendwie hatte sich die Rechtsmedizinerin mehr davon erhofft.

„Irgendwie ja schon." Jaina nickte zustimmend. Auch für sie war dieses Spa nicht der Hit, nachdem die beiden so halb-sanft herausgeschmissen worden waren. „Weißt du, worauf ich jetzt gerade Lust hab?"

„Pferdefleisch?", schlug Cathy vor.

„Aber ganz genau", grinste Jaina.

_Pferdefleisch_ war ein einzigartiger Insider von Jaina und Cathy, der sich noch in Deutschland ereignet hatte. Damals – im Spanischunterricht – sollten sie eine Szene im Restaurant nachspielen und da Jaina in der Stunde davor nicht anwesend gewesen war, hatte sie improvisiert. Was in _Carne de caballo_ geendet hatte. Alle aus dem Kurs außer Cathy hatten das verstanden; demnach endete die Szene in großem Gelächter, in das Cathy erst später mit einstimmen gekonnt hatte, nachdem man es ihr erklärt hatte. Seitdem naschten die beiden ab und zu mal Pferdefleisch, weil es doch ganz gut schmeckte.

Keine viertel Stunde später saßen die beiden in ihrem Lieblingsrestaurant, dem _Dancing Horse-Meat_. Ein makaberer, aber treffender Name. Fanden die beiden ziemlich gut. Die Einrichtung war auch schön, weiße Tischdecken, beiger Holzboden und eine weiche Beleuchtung. Die Bedienungen waren auch nett.

„So, was nehme ich heute?", überlegte Jaina und schlug die Speisekarte auf, obwohl sie schon auswendig wusste, was alles darauf stand.

„Also ich nehm' ein Teuflisches Steak vom Pferd."

„Aber dann riechst du wieder nach Knoblauch und der teuflischen Soße!", beschwerte sich Jaina. „Nehm lieber was nicht-ganz-so-würziges. So wie ich. Ich will das _Fettine di Cavallo_."

„Ach, dieses seichte italienische Pferdeschnitzel! Hier, heute nehm ich was ausgefallenes."

„Was ist bitte ausgefallener als teuflisches Pferd?!"

„_Beschbarmak_!"

„Gesundheit!", erwiderte Jaina freundlich.

„Nein, ich nehme Beschbarmak!"

„Nies nicht immer am Tisch!"

„Ich will die kasachische Küche!"

„Ach so, dieser _Gaumenkitzel_." Jaina lachte los, als sie begriff, was Cathy da gesagt hatte. „Entschuldige, aber es klang schon ziemlich bescheuert!"

„Klingt fast wie ein Zauberspruch", freute sich Cathy.


End file.
